Itu
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Kepanikan massal terjadi begitu Malcolm Pace menemukan benda terlarang saat sedang inspeksi./"Itu 'kan kond-"/"Jangan sebut namanya! Tapi ya, memang 'itu'. Aku menemukannya di salah satu kabin. Kabin milik pacarmu, Solace."/"Aku mengaku. Kami memang memakainya."/solangelo. Shounen-ai.


**'Itu'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson milik Rick Riordan**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau bukan karena Chiron yang meminta, Malcolm Pace tidak akan mau melakukan inspeksi kabin seorang diri. Terlebih lagi jika dia tahu hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Membersihkan pup Nyonya O'Leary di arena rasanya lebih menenangkan hati.

Inpeksi sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Malcolm hanya perlu memeriksa kebersihan isi dalam kabin-kabin dan memberi nilai. Mengingat ini bukanlah musim panas sehingga pekemah yang tinggal tidak banyak, tugasnya harusnya menjadi lebih mudah.

Harusnya.

Malcolm adalah lelaki disiplin dan teladan (demigod Athena, tidak heran). Dia berusaha senetral mungkin menilai kebersihan kedua puluh kabin meski beberapa pekemah menyogok dan memberinya hadiah. Ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Kabin miliknya sendiri luar biasa bersihnya walau hanya dia seorang yang menanganinya. Tepuk tangan.

Hampir separuh kabin tanpa penghuni. Malcolm sedang setengah jalan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia memandangi selembar kertas di depannya, hanya tersisa satu yang belum ia periksa. Orang Kedua Kabin Athena tersebut sengaja menyisihkan kabin ini untuk yang terakhir. Bukannya apa, masalahnya, Malcolm perlu menyusun keberanian hanya untuk memasuki pekarangannya saja.

Kabin 13; rumah inap bagi putra-putri Hades.

Jangan salah, Kabin Hades itu megah. Dindingnya disusun dari batu obsidian mengkilat, terdapat obor-obor berisi cahaya hijau sendu di tiap petak. Seluruhnya dicat hitam, kerangka-kerangka tulang dijadikan hiasan di depan pintu. Dan demi menambah kesan horor, dipilihlah angka sial sebagai nomornya. Lengkap sudah.

Malcolm bukan penyuka _gothic_ ataupun genre musik cadas, namun ia mempelajari arsitektur, keseraman Kabin Hades masih mampu membuatnya terpukau. Apalagi ia menyaksikan sendiri proses pembangunannya; lusinan kuli bangunan _zombie_ dan tukang kayu tulang belulang bangkit dari kubur.

Di matanya, ini seolah sequel dari Plants vs Zombie di mana mereka damai dan para _zombie_ membantu membangun rumah yang dulunya mereka invasi. Telinganya bahkan berhalusinasi mendengar geraman " _B-br-braaaiinns_..." dari kejauhan.

Malcolm menarik napas. Kadang ketakutan itu tidaklah nyata, kadang itu hanya berada dalam pikirannya saja. Lagipula Nico di Angelo tidak seseram itu-menakutkan memang, tapi Malcolm yakin sang putra Hades tidak serta-merta akan menghabisi nyawanya jika tidak diberi nilai sempurna. Dia menguatkan hati dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka dari dalam sebelum jarinya menyentuh permukaan. Malcolm menggunakan segenap refleks tubuhnya guna menahan agar punggung tangannya tidak menggetok dahi Nico. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, cowok Italia itu hanya setinggi bahunya.

Nico, seperti biasa, memakai kaos, jaket juga jins dan pedang besi Stygian di pinggangnya yang kesemuanya berwarna gelap. Tidak ada variasi warna lain selain perak dari cincin tengkorak di jarinya. Rambutnya selalu terlihat seolah dia baru bangun tidur. Kedua mata seramnya menatap Malcolm dan kertas inspeksi bergantian.

"Masuk saja," dia menyilakan. "Aku baru mau pergi."

Malcolm memindahkan tumpuannya. "Kau gak takut kalau barang-barangmu kucuri?"

Nico tersenyum, meski seram, ada sedikit binar humor di sana. "Seingatku kau bukan anak Hermes."

Setelahnya Nico pamit dan berderap pergi ke Rumah Besar. Malcolm yakin sang anak Hades ingin mengunjungi pacarnya, Will Sollace, di ruang kesehatan sana.

Meski hanya sedikit, kebersamaan Nico dan Will agak membuatnya was-was. Bukan, bukannya cowok pirang itu anti homoseksual atau apa, dia hanya ingin mengambil langkah pencegahan saja.

Nico dan Will sudah seperti perisai dan baju zirah, selalu bersama. Peraturan perkemahan yang melarang tiap pekemah lelaki dan perempuan berdua-duaan dalam satu ruangan tidak menjangkau mereka. Malcolm tidak ingin berburuk sangka, namun gerak-gerik Nico dan Will membuatnya curiga. Malcolm takut mereka kebablasan.

"Duh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?"

Malcolm menggeleng kuat-kuat hingga rambut pirangnya bergoyang. Dia cepat-cepat ingin mengakhiri tugasnya sekarang karena agaknya Kabin Hades merayunya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya. Dia memaksa kedua kakinya untuk melangkah masuk.

Pada detik ini dia menyadari Kabin Hades dirancang untuk _vampire_ , bukan demigod. Butuh waktu lama hingga matanya dapat menyesuaikan diri dalam gelap. Sinar remang-remang dari pintu dan jendela juga lampu redup yang menyala tidak banyak membantu membuatnya terbiasa. Dia heran bagaimana Nico bisa tahan berada di sini sendirian.

Ruangannya tergolong masih dalam rapi yang standar. Malcolm dapat melihat bekas pembersihan yang coba Nico lakukan. Dia berkeliling mendapati pakaian tergantung teratur, jendela bersih dan gorden terikat rapi. Ada beberapa tumpukan kaos di dekat ranjang serupa peti kemas dan debu pada altar, namun Malcolm masih berniat memberi Kabin Hades nilai empat dari lima.

Kemudian dia melihat-'nya'.

Benda 'itu' kecil, nyaris tersamarkan oleh pakaian di lantai dan gelapnya ruangan. Awalnya Malcolm mengira itu kaos kaki mini, namun dia mendapat pandangan jelas setelah mendekat sekitar dua langkah kaki.

Serangan _shock_ mendadak tanpa sadar membuat kertas di tangannya jatuh. Malcolm berlutut mendekat, agak gemetaran saat menyodok benda 'itu' dengan pena yang ia bawa. Benda 'itu' terbuat dari karet, transparan, terlihat elastis dan mengkilat. Kalkulasinya mengatakan 'itu' telah melar dari ukuran aslinya. Bagian dalamnya berisi cairan entah apa.

Malcolm jelas tahu benda apa 'itu'. Dia hanya tidak mengerti apa kiranya yang dilakukan alat pengaman seksual di rumah inap anak-anak Hades.

Dua buah pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu 'kan kond-"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Malcolm meraung panik.

"Oh oke ..." wajah Cecil merona jadinya. "Uh, _ew!_ Apa yang dilakukan-'nya' di sana?"

"A-aku ... aku masih belum tahu. Ini bukan konsumsi umum, jadi-"

BUMM!

Terlambat.

Hal keliru kedua yang sang putra Athena lakukan hari ini setelah menyetujui pemintaan Chiron untuk menginspeksi, adalah menunjukkan benda sitaannya pada Cecil Markowitz.

Cecil benar-benar personifikasi ayahnya, sang Dewa Pengantar Pesan dan Komunikasi. Karena dalam waktu singkat, berita penemuan benda terlarang di Kabin Hades telah menyebar hampir ke seluruh pekemah. Cowok bertampang jail itu benar-benar akan membuat Hermes bangga.

"Aduh!" Cecil mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran cubitan Malcolm.

"Dengar gak apa kubilang? Itu masih belum masuk konsumsi umum!" Malcolm menyempatkan diri memarahi sebelum Cecil diberangkattugaskan bersama Lou Ellen sebagai tim penggeledah ke Kabin Apollo, guna mencari apakah 'itu' juga ada pada Will. "Kau menyebabkan kepanikan massal, Markowitz!"

Tahu jika mengajak debat demigod Athena merupakan tindakan bodoh, Cecil buru-buru pergi melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa menjawab omelan Yang Mulia Malcolm. Chiron terlihat sama gelisahnya dengan cowok itu. Sang Penanggungjawab Perkemahan sama sekali tidak keberatan mengenai status Nico dan Will yang bukan sekedar teman. Chiron akan menerimanya-apapun itu bentuknya-jika dapat membuat pekemahnya bahagia. Namun dia tidak mengira mereka akan begitu kelewatan.

Setelah kepanikan massal yang disebut Malcolm sedikit mereda, tim lain yang dipimpin Sherman dari Kabin Ares diutus untuk membawa paksa kedua pelaku mereka ke ruang rapat di Rumah Besar. Beruntung baik Will dan Nico bersedia ikut tanpa protes. Selain mereka, telah hadir pula Paolo Montes, pekemah Hebe yang merupakan pasien permanen Will. Cowok Brazil itu tidak ikut diundang, tapi rupanya dia penasaran apa gerangan skandal yang menimpa dokternya.

Meja ping-pong menjadi saksi bisu ketegangan dalam ruangan. Langkah keempat kaki kuda Chiron menambah kegugupan dua tersangka mereka. Si putra Hades merah total wajahnya. Nico sedari tadi mencoba membela diri, namun ia tidak dapat menyelesaikan satu kalimatpun tanpa melontarkan kutukan, menutup wajah, berbicara terbata-bata dan meranggaskan tanaman di pot-pot dekat jendela. Di dekatnya, ekspresi Will tidak terbaca.

Chiron mengusap jenggot sambil memandangi Will, Nico, dan benda karet 'itu' bergantian. Hidup abadi sang centaurus telah ia dedikasikan untuk melatih para pahlawan. Dia pikir pengalamannya selama ribuan tahun telah cukup. Dia pikir kejailan Hercules dan kenakalan Achiles merupakan limit. Chiron berpikir telah mengetahui dan siap untuk semuanya. Nyatanya kasus ini masih dapat membuatnya gempar.

"Kau itu tenaga medis, Will. Aku yakin kau tahu benda apa di depanmu," Malcolm memulai.

Mata biru cemerlang milik sang dokter perkemahan melirik meja ping-pong. "Itu kond-"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" meski sering mengucap kata kasar baik dalam bahasa Latin maupun Yunani, Malcolm belum berani mengucap nama asli benda 'itu' keras-keras. "Tapi ya, memang 'itu'. Aku menemukannya di salah satu kabin. Kabin milik pacarmu, Solace."

Will tampak tidak terkejut, ataupun panik. Dia malah menoleh ke Nico yang berekspresi terbalik. "Kau belum membuang-'nya'?"

Wajah Nico sekarang sama merahnya dengan rambut pacar Tyson. "Harus kubuang ke mana memangnya?!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu terbuka menampakkan Lou Ellen dan Cecil beserta senyum semringah di wajah. Mereka meletakkan kantong plastik bening berisi dua alat pengaman seksual lainnya di atas meja ping-pong dengan bangga. Kentara puas sekali terhadap hasil buruannya.

"Kami menemukannya!" anak gadis Hecate memberi tahu.

"Dengan merek yang sama." Cecil melengkapi.

"Aku gak tahu ini ada kaitannya atau enggak. Atau cuma kebetulan."

"Tapi kalau kau mau, Chiron. Mungkin kami bisa geledah lagi."

"Siapa tahu kami menemukan struck-nya juga."

"Itu sudah cukup," Chiron menimpali sambil tersenyum kebapakkan, Lou Ellen dan Cecil agak kelewat bersemangat kayaknya. "Kerja bagus kalian berdua."

Nico berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Cowok Italia itu berkulit sangat putih, sehingga setipis apapun ia merona, semua orang pasti akan menyadarinya. "I-itu gak seperti yang kalian kira! Aku-maksudku ... Demi Hades itu cuma ..." dia menggeram frustasi. "Beri aku kesempatan menjelaskannya!"

Chiron dan Malcolm saling memandang dengan dahi berkerut.

"Silakan, nak. Kami _memang_ memberimu kesempatan," Chiron tersenyum maklum. Dia menyadari Nico terlalu lama bergaul dengan orang mati sehingga membangun percakapan dengan yang hidup menjadi susah baginya. Apalagi dalam tekanan seperti ini.

Sang putra Hades menatap Will dengan nelangsa. "Katakan sesuatu!"

Will di sebelahnya tidak berekasi sama. Ekspresinya sulit diterjemahkan, Malcolm menebak perasaan Will sedang campur aduk sekarang. Namun dia yakin 'panik' tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Si Pirang putra Apollo berdiri di samping Nico. Cowok itu menarik napas dengan sikap tubuh sempurna seolah akan mendeklamasikan sebuah puisi. "Aku mengaku. Kami memang memakainya."

Hening yang menyeramkan terjadi selamanya.

Tidak juga, karena Will melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Chiron, Malcolm, Connor, Cecil, Sherman, Paolo bahkan Nico sempat merespon. "Nico gak mau gantian pakai jadi aku beli dua pasang."

Aura-aura gelap menguar bagai asap dari tubuh pacar Will. Teriakan teredam tanah terdengar dari lantai tempat ia berpijak, seolah ada makhluk yang akan merangsek keluar dari sana. "Will-"

"'Itu' ada lubricannya-maksudku, pelicin. Jadi punyamu bakal makin mengkilat kalau kau menggosoknya dengan-"

"WILL!" Nico terlihat ingin menghajar pacarnya sekarang juga. "Kau gak membantu!"

"Aku coba jelaskan pada mereka."

"Kau membuat keruh masalah!" Nico terengah-engah.

Malcolm melerai perdebatan. "Apa kau punya pembelaan bagus, Nico?"

Sang putra Hades masih terengah-engah, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk bicara. "Nih," dia melepas salah satu sepatunya, melepas paksa selop kiri Will kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Tidak ada yang aneh dari dua sepatu itu, kecuali fakta bahwa pinggirannya berkilau layaknya sepatu baru. "Ini! Ini yang pakai 'itu'. Bukan kami!"

Chiron mengusap jenggotnya hingga kusut. "Baiklah, jelaskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya terasa akan pingsan kapan saja.

Dua kali pemakaian shadow travel membuat kedua kakinya serasa menjadi bubur. Jika sekali lagi ia memakainya, sudah dipastikan cowok itu akan menjadi bubur Italia rasa Nico. Namun gagasan Will lebih membuatnya ingin pingsan lagi-bukan pingsan karena kelelahan, melainkan pingsan saking malunya.

Begini nih, seusai makan siang yang damai dan menyenangkan di paviliun makan. Chiron mengumumkan jenis kegiatan baru dengan semangat yang menggebu. Sesuatu yang nyaris menyamai Death Race. Pekemah lain tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti, karena tampaknya apapun itu yang diberi embel-embel 'kematian' membuat mereka penasaran.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Labirin buatan Daedalus mendadak hidup kembali sejak perang melawan raksasa. Sang Penanggungjawab perkemahan memberi peraturan lomba simpel yang berhadiah dobel. Eksplorasi Labirin, temukan apel emas, bawa dengan selamat ke perkemahan, kemudian kau bersama pasanganmu akan dibebastugaskan dari tugas pembersihan rutin dan mendapat makanan pencuci mulut ganda.

Betapa luar biasanya.

Will dan Nico berpasangan (bukan hal yang mengejutkan), dirinya dan Will sangat percaya diri akan menang. Tapi _boro-boro_ dapat apel emas, tidak cukup semeter mereka melangkah, Labirin menyesatkan mereka ke Albania.

Nico telah berusaha semampunya membawa Will hingga mendekati perkemahan, tapi masih beberapa kilometer lagi. Seolah kesialan mereka masih belum cukup, hujan deras datang mendadak mengubah tanah menjadi lumpur coklat mengerikan, tidak ada kesempatan melangkah kecuali resiko kaki terperosok dalam. Melihat pacarnya nyaris kolaps kehabisan tenaga, Will tidak tahan melihatnya.

Berbekal ucapan 'akan kutemukan penyelamat kita', Will menyeret Nico menuju apotek terdekat yang dapat mereka temui (Will tidak yakin apa yang dilakukan toko obat di tempat terpencil seperti ini, tapi dia bersyukur mereka masih buka).

Akhirnya dengan menahan malu teramat sangat, Nico mengikuti petunjuk Will merobek bungkus kondom lalu memakaikannya melapisi kedua sepatunya.

"Benda ini kuat sekali, elastis luar biasa dan anti bocor," Will menepuk kedua sepatu modifikasinya dengan bangga. "Kakimu akan aman di lumpur sana."

Nico mencibir. "Kelihatannya kau begitu mengenali benda ini."

Will menjawabnya dengan senyum amat cemerlang hingga Nico sesak napas jadinya. "Oh, tentu."

Dokter perkemahan tersebut meremas tangan Nico, menatap hujan dengan siaga. "Kau siap?"

Nico sama sekali belum siap. "Ini gak akan berhasil ..."

"Setelah hitungan ketiga kita lari, ya."

"Ini penyalahgunaan, Will ..."

"Ini kreatif. Satu. Meski aku gak keberatan menggunakan fungsinya yang sebenarnya padamu. Dua."

Nico merasakan sesak napas bagian kedua. "Sialan kau."

"Makasih."

"Ini bodoh!"

"Memang bodoh. Tapi kalau berhasil, gak kelihatan bodoh lagi. Tiga!" sebelum sang kekasih sempat melontarkan protes lagi, Will lebih dulu berlari, memaksa Nico yang bergandengan dengannya untuk ikut menggerakkan kaki juga.

Mereka berkecipak-kecipuk di lumpur. Berlari menyongsong hujan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Oke deh, Nico mengakui ini agak romantis juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi," Chiron mengangguk kalem sementara Nico masih terengah-engah sehabis bercerita. "Kalian tidak benar-benar melakukan ... 'itu'?"

"Tentu saja!"

Chiron tampak lega, yang lain mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Meski Cecil agak kelihatan kecewa.

"Sudah 'kan?" Nico menagih, memakai sepatunya kembali. "Maksudku, apa sih yang kalian pikirkan? Kami gak mungkin melakukannya! 'Kan, Will?" matanya menatap sang pacar yang sekarang tengah menyeringai.

"Mungkin saja."

Tatapan Nico setajam silet sekarang.

"Uh, maaf. Berhenti pasang wajah begitu. Kau kayak mau memakanku."

"Sepertinya kita sudah sepakat," Chiron menepuk bahu Malcolm yang kentara sekali belum puas. "Ini hanya salah paham yang lucu. Aku menghargai kewaspadaanmu, Malcolm."

Si pirang putra Athena mendongak menatap Chiron. Dia bijak dan pintar, namun Malcolm masih sangat muda, Chiron bahkan dapat mendengar sedikit nada merengek di sana. "Jadi Bapak gak akan ubah peraturannya?"

Chiron tersenyum kebapakkan melihatnya. "Mereka terbukti tidak bersalah. Kita akan biarkan peraturan tetap apa adanya," begitu melihat wajah cemberut pekemahnya, sang centaurus tidak punya pilihan selain menyambung. "Tapi untuk amannya, bagaimana kalau kau kujadikan pengawas?"

Malcolm tampaknya setuju dengan itu. Dia menatap satu persatu mata Will dan Nico dengan amat tajam. Iris abu-abu badainya mengancam, seolah berkata _'I am watching you'_.

Chiron mengetuk kaki kudanya amat keras di lantai kemudian mengarahkan para peserta rapat untuk kembali melaksanakan sisa kegiatannya siang ini karena audiensi telah berakhir. Sherman undur diri mengikuti Malcolm dan Chiron (si centaurus tua berkedip kepada Will dan Nico sebelum pergi). Lou Ellen dan Cecil menepuk bahu mereka, berkomentar bahwa itu adalah rencana penyebab kepanikan massal yang luar biasa.

"Lakukan lagi," Cecil memohon.

Nico mengeluarkan tatapan kubunuh-kau-nanti yang menyebabkan dua pekemah itu kabur sambil cekikikan.

Paolo Montes angkat kaki paling terakhir. Dia berbicara sepatah dua kata dalam bahasa Brazil. Will tidak yakin apa itu, tapi Nico seketika merona setelah Paolo pergi.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Will penasaran.

"Omong kosong yang lain," Nico mengatur napas.

"Omong kosong apa yang bikin kau terengah-engah?"

Kepala bermahkota hitam milik Nico ia jatuhkan keras-keras ke meja ping-pong. Kentara capek sekali. "Dia bilang aku gak mungkin serius soal ... soal 'itu'.

Will berpikir agak lama. "Soal apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Pasien gak boleh sembunyikan apapun dari dokternya!"

Nico menggeram. "Soal aku yang bilang gak akan mau melakukan 'itu' denganmu! Puas?!"

Will tampak belum puas. "Kau gak serius 'kan? Maksudku, kita memang masih muda sekarang. Tapi di masa depan kau masih mau melakukan 'itu' denganku 'kan?"

"Tutup mulut, Solace."

"Aku serius!"

Nico sangat malu sekarang, dia gemas sekali pada Will hingga tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi cowok itu. Tidak tahukah, pirang bodoh itu? Tiap ucapannya membuat seluruh molekul di tubuh Nico serasa berbunga-bunga. Nico tahu rasanya karena dia pernah diubah menjadi bunga oleh ibu tirinya.

"Kita lihat saja," dia akhirnya berani bicara. "Kalau sepuluh, atau lima belas tahun lagi kau masih bertahan hidup ..." Nico berharap pipinya tidak sepanas yang ia kira. "Aku mungkin akan memikirkannya ..."

"Aku bersumpah demi Sungai Styx," ucapan Will terdengar mantap sekali. "Akan bertahan hidup lima belas tahun lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya kadang lupa kalau Nico dan Will itu masih 15 tahun X"D

Dan lagi, dulunya saya kira Malcolm sama Cecil itu cewek! Pas baca wiki baru tahu ternyata mereka cowok X"D

Pelampiasan sebelum ujian semester hari Senin nanti :" doakan saja siapa tahu tiba-tiba otak saya ketuker dengan punya Annabeth X"D #ngek

Terima kasih buat yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca dan merespon fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Kritik dan saran saya terima.

Jaga senyum semua~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan di luar makin memberatkan matanya. Sudah ia duga, menjadi penjaga apotek di tempat terpencil bukanlah ide yang bagus. Maksudnya, apa sih yang dipikirkan bosnya? Membangun toko obat dua puluh empat jam di lereng bukit, pelanggan jenis apa yang beliau harapkan memangnya? Satwa liar?

 _Shift_ -nya hampir habis dan belum ada satupun pelanggan yang datang. Awalnya ini menyenangkan, duduk diam dalam ruangan dingin tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan digaji tiap bulan, namun lama-lama dirinya jadi bosan juga.

Sebelum dia benar-benar akan terlelap, matanya menangkap pemandangan dua remaja lelaki sedang berlari menghindari hujan. Mereka berteduh di emperan apotek sambil berdebat satu sama lain (atau itulah yang sang penjaga apotek perkirakan, rintik hujan meredam suara mereka).

Satu yang berambut pirang terlihat berbicara terus, sesekali menggerakkan tangannya (mungkin demi menegaskan sesuatu yang ia maksudkan). Sementara satu yang lain-cowok pendek berambut sewarna arang-terlihat kelelahan menimpali.

Mereka berdua tampak sama berantakannya; basah kuyup, ranting dan daun bersarang di rambut, kaos jingga si pirang robek di bagian bahu, sementara jaket si pendek penuh bercak lumpur, kulit mereka lecet di sana-sini. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti anak hilang yang kabur dari hutan sehabis dikejar beruang.

Si pirang beberapa kali menunjuk ke dalam apotek sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Temannya si pendek terus menggeleng, seolah mati-matian menolak (entah apa) yang dikatakan si pirang tadi. Mereka berdebat sengit sekali, bahkan mungkin nyaris berkelahi. Tapi si pirang mengambil inisiatif duluan menarik tangan si pendek masuk ke dalam, kali ini temannya mengikut dengan pasrah.

Kondisi mereka berdua bahkan lebih kacau jika dilihat dari dekat. Si pirang berusaha tersenyum, pipinya ada bekas sayat, tapi dia punya wajah ramah sehingga susah bagi penjaga apotek untuk curiga padanya. Temannya diseret dengan paksa, rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi wajah, namun sang penjaga apotek tahu cowok itu sedang merona.

"Kami benar-benar butuh ini," si Pirang maju lebih dekat lagi. "Apa kau punya, uh, kondom? Kami mau empat."

Sekarang dia tahu mengapa si Pendek terus-terusan menutupi wajah. Tapi terlebih dahulu, bolehkah dirinya bertanya? Untuk apa dua remaja yang tidak lebih dari enam belas tahun ini membeli empat kondom?

 _'Untuk 'main' tentu saja,'_ hati kecilnya menjawab.

'Main'? Butuh empat buah untuk 'main'?!

 _'Uhh ...'_ hati kecilnya terdengar ragu. _'Satu untuk masing-masing ronde mungkin?'_

Yang benar saja!

"Tolonglah," si Pirang menggenggam tangannya erat sekali. "Ini demi masa depan kami."

Penjaga toko tertegun lama sekali. Si Pirang jelas basah kuyup, tapi genggaman tangannya terasa hangat. Dan ... apa itu? Entah matanya yang berbohong, tapi dia melihat wajah si Pirang bersinar. Secara harfiah. Seperti matahari mini. Tubuhnya dikomando tanpa sadar, kepalanya mengangguk patuh, dia menelusuri rak-rak mencari pesanan pelanggan 'berkilau'-nya.

"K-kita batalkan saja," si Pendek bersuara pelan. Dia jelas malu setengah mati. "A-aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kau gak bisa!" si Pirang berteriak pada temannya. "Kalau kau kebablasan, kau bakal capek banget."

"Aku bisa atasi itu. Kayaknya."

Si Pirang tidak tampak terkesan. "Kau gak bisa, Penguasa Kegelapan!"

"Berhenti menyebutku begitu, Matahari!"

Mereka akan beradu mulut makin seru lagi jika penjaga toko tidak menginterupsi. "Uhm, pesanan anda."

Tangan coklat si Pirang membayar dan meraup pesanannya dengan cepat. "Makasih banyak." dia tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian menyeret temannya pergi.


End file.
